One Plus One
by csilover8
Summary: A fight between Mac and Jo leads to a interesting encounter.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a new Jo/Mac Fic. The idea came to me so I thought I'd write it. Please let me know what you think and review this chapter? __Inspired by the latest Beyonce song- 1 plus 1, Check it out it's a really beautiful song. Will involve multiple Chapters._

_Thanks_

_Chapter1- The fight_

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mac yelled at Jo, who was sitting on his office couch.

Earlier that day Jo had ignored Mac's instructions of how to handle their Case, and she had gone behind his back and had visited a dangerous location without back-up. Once she had arrived back at the lab Mac had completely lost control and had begun to yell at her. He was mad about the fact that she had lied to him, but more importantly he had yelled at her because he would never have been able to forgive him self if anything would have happened to her.

"I'm sorry", she said, with a lump forming in her throat. She was getting quite upset by Mac's anger, causing little teardrops to fall from her usual sparkly brown eyes.

Mac noticed how upset Jo was becoming, but instead he carried on lecturing her about her wrong decision that she had made earlier that day.

"What if something had happened to you?" he asked, this time concern creeping in his voice- but still he kept his stern tone as he stated the words.

She looked up to him, this time maintaining eye contact as she shook her head.

"I was stupid, I didn't think- I made a rational decision and as a high Level CSI, I should have known better", she explained, trying to defend herself and reassure Mac that she was genuinely sorry.

"Well you didn't think did you", he said bitterly.

"Why are you being a jerk?" She asked, instantly regretting her words, but meaning every word of them.

"Excuse me, but if you haven't noticed, I am your boss and I have every right to yell at you when you make such a first class rookie mistake", he informed her.

"Did you even think before you did it?" he asked, puzzled at how such a good CSI like Jo had made such an amateur mistake.

She stood up and walked past Mac, she went to push the door but Mac pulled her arm back.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted, startled by his sudden abrupt gesture.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't lose you today", he said.

"So you're not mad at me?" She questioned, confused about his sudden change of attitude.

"As your boss I am extremely disappointed, but you got the bad guy at the end of the day- you just got him the wrong way", he paused, showing a little smirk as he began his next words. "But as a Man who adores you and who fancies you like hell, I was concerned and scared of losing you".

The next thing that happened, took both of them by surprise as neither one of them were prepared for their lips to meet.

Mac was the first to close the distance between them, crashing his lips to Jo's.

She returned the Kiss, making it more passionate as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

They both parted for much needed air, and gazed suspiciously into each others eyes.

"As your boss I should tell you to go home, but as your 'slightly more than a friend co-worker' I'm going to ask you to have dinner with me", he stated, putting emphasis on his status to Jo.

"Was that a question, or a statement?" she asked.

"Well, I'm pretty confidant that after that amazing kiss it would be highly unlikely that you would decline my generous offer", he smiled smugly.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt getting a bite to eat with my 'Slightly more than a friend co-worker' so I think I will accept your offer", she smiled.

He opened the door for her and followed her towards the elevator.

After their intense kiss, the pair had felt a rush of unidentified emotions running through their veins.

Their hearts hadn't stopped beating so fast and the chills that danced around their skin after how close the pair had been still lingered on the surface of their skin.

They stared at each other again just before stepping into the elevator. Jo smiled, teasing Mac and he returned the tease by gliding his arm past her, sliding over her bare arm as he pressed the elevator button and stepped inside…


	2. Chapter 2

_This is my second Chapter. It is much longer than the first as requested. Again thank you for all the nice comments and please Review this chapter._

Chapter 2: Dinner and a date

Mac burst out laughing at the sight of Jo all flustered in her towel. She was so adorable and he couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was when she was running late.

He had called round a little earlier as he had intended to call of for a few drinks before they ate.

"I'm so sorry, I'm nearly ready", she called, as she walked into her room to put on her dress.

"It's ok, I thought I'd come early so we could call off at a favourite bar of mine and get a few drinks", he explained.

"By the way you look so cute in your towel", he shouted to her.

"You don't look so bad in your jeans and shirt", she said, making him giggle at how fast her whit was.

She emerged minutes later looking even more stunning than usual. Her raven hair was hung in lose curls, framing her strong features and she was dressed in a figure hugging, black, just above the knee length dress.

"Wow", was all Mac could say. "You look Hot!" he exclaimed.

"You like this look better than the towel?" she asked, sarcastically.

"You look good in everything, I bet you look good without anything", he said, blushing as he complemented her.

"Thank you kind sir, or should I say 'more than a friend co-worker", she smiled, repeating the phrase that Mac had used earlier that day.

He pushed open her apartment door and ushered her to exit first.

"Beautiful ladies first", he said, causing another giggle from Jo.

After a brisk walk through the city and after several conversations later, they arrived at a small Irish bar- that Mac rated highly.

"I really do love this place", he said, as he exchanged nods and handshakes with the locals as he and Jo entered the small, welcoming venue.

"Who's this pretty thing?" A large Irish man asked as he approached the pair from behind the bar.

"Gerry this is Jo Danville, Jo this is Gerry McGuiness", Mac introduced.

Gerry extended his hand and shook hands with Jo.

Mac and Jo sat up to the bar and ordered two pints.

Mac leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I have an eventful evening planned for us".

"Oh, well I look forward to our mystery evening", she replied, brushing her leg up against Mac's.

"You are such a tease", he smirked, admiring her perfect smile.

"Well what do you expect from a southern gal, we are known for our quick whit and flirtatious ways", she replied, causing Mac to once again laugh at her honest reply.

It had been around half an hour and the pair was on their second or third pint. They had spent the time exchanging complements and talking about each others past, present, and hopes for the future.

"Your cute when your drunk", Mac said, making her laugh once again.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just a little tipsy", she defended, trying to clear her speech- but it was no use.

"Hey we should get to the restaurant soon", Mac slurred slightly, realising that it was getting late.

"How about we get a Pizza and eat it in the park, like bad ass teenagers", She suggested.

"You know what, that isn't a bad idea", he smirked, thinking about the pair huddled up on a bench, eating a Pizza and gazing out onto the moonlit lake.

"Come on then Cowboy, let's get a Pizza", she yelled excitedly, jumping off her stool and racing him to the door.

They raced each other to the nearest Pizza Place and they ordered a large Pepperoni to take out.

Fifteen minutes after waiting for their Pizza they found themselves in the same spot Mac had pictured. Snuggled up on a bench, enjoying the warmth of the Pizza in the mouths and gazing out onto the beautiful landscape view of the lake.

Once they had finished the Pizza, Jo wrapped her arms further round Mac's waist as she commented on how nice the night had been so far.

He couldn't resist the moment, and he bought his hand to Jo's chin and turned her head to face him.

"I've been dying to do this all night", he said, as he crashed his lips on hers as they kissed under the moonlight on a bench somewhere in the middle of central park…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Morning after the night before

_This chapter isn't long, but I didn't have a lot of time to write it, Homework and all that. Hope you like it and sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I was preoccupied. So read and review- thanks xxx_

The next morning Jo woke up with a throbbing headache in a foreign bed. She opened her eyes but winced as the sun beamed through the unfamiliar window. She took in the sights of the apartment, it definitely wasn't hers. She looked down at the floor and saw her clothes sprawled all around, mixed with some Jeans and a very familiar shirt. She turned her head and her suspicions were confirmed.

She remembered the night before, but most of it was blurred.

She remembered going to an Irish bar with Mac and having quite a lot to drink, and then ordering a pizza. She smiled at the last memories she had of the pair eating Pizza on a bench somewhere in central Park. It was a really good night she thought, and then blushed when the events that occurred later that night flashed in her mind.

"Morning," Mac smiled, trying to read her emotions. He didn't regret one bit of last night but he was worried that she was getting second thoughts.

"I'm just thinking about our amazing first date", she smiled, reassuring him that she didn't regret the night either.

"I know, I think we had quite a lot to drink though, I mean we were drunk at the bar and then you bought us that Vodka from the Market shop", he said, reminding her of what she did.

"Oh god, I remember- I was really wasted at that point, I surprised they sold it to me", she replied, shaking her head at the thought of ever drinking again.

"I have the worst hangover ever", She groaned, causing him to nod at her words.

"You and me both", he added, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"So, shall I make Queen Josephine breakfast?" he asked, making her giggle at the use of her first name.

"Only if King Mackenzie makes Chocolate Pancakes?" she asks.

"Ok, if you mean pancakes covered in melted chocolate, I suppose I could make that", he smirked, thinking of how amazing Jo really was.

Before he climbed out of bed, she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I'll stay here and then you can bring me Chocolate Pancakes in bed", she stated.

He kissed her again, and then left the room.

Once he had left, she turned and admired the beautiful skyline view out of Macs apartment window.

A vibrating noise bought her out of her trance and she looked on the floor and spotted her phone.

She picked it up and answered.

"Danville", she greeted.

"Mom, it's Ellie- I was really worried, you said you were going out with some friends and then you didn't come home- I rang Tyler and he came round, so did Russ too", she informed.

"I'm fine sweetie, I stayed over at my friends, I meant to get hold of you- I'm so sorry, are you ok?" She asked, feeling guilty about leaving her daughter and forgetting all about her.

"Yes, I'm fine; Russ wants to speak to you", Ellie says, handing the phone to a concerned Russ.

"Jo, what happened, where are you?" came to the familiar deep voice of her Ex.

"I slept at my friends, it was late and it was the easiest option", she lied.

"Your friend wouldn't happen to be a guy would it?" he said sarcastically.

"what no, it's really none of your business, tell Ellie that I'll see her after school and that I'm really sorry for leaving her", Jo said, becoming impatient with Russ' patronising tone.

"Bye Russ", she said, as she placed her phone on the bed side table.

"Two Chocolate Pancakes", Mac called out as he entered the room carrying a tray of large chocolate covered pancakes.

"Yes, my absolute favourite", she thanked him, and took the tray from him and sat back in the bed. He said next to her and watched intently as she tucked in to the freshly made pancakes.

"So what did Russ want?" Mac asked, intrigued by what her Ex was doing calling her so early in the morning.

"Ellie rang him and Tyler last night, I didn't really tell her I was staying out all night as I didn't even know I was and me being me forgot to ring her and tell her", she explained, taking another mouthful of the delicious pancake.

"So he gave you a lecture?" he asked.

"His tone of voice said it all, and you know what he's right, I'm an irresponsible mother", she sighed.

"No, your human, I really amazing human and mother and you just made a mistake", He assured her.

"Look, you finish them off, spend the morning with me and then we can go and call off and fetch Ellie and take her to the soccer game tonight", he suggested.

"That would be great," She smiled, so thankful that she had Mac. "I'm sure Ellie can't stay mad at you if you take her to watch her all time favourite team." Mac added.

"You truly are a gift from God", Jo laughed…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The first day

_Okay, so I've found some time and uploaded this chapter. I have a lot of homework and coursework but I really wanted to upload some more. Again thanks for comments and please read and review._

_It's short I know- but I hope it's okay._

_Thanks…_

Jo had now finished off her Pancakes and she was laid back snuggled up in Mac's arms. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and rested is hand lightly on her hip drawing light circles on her exposed skin.

"I think we should stay in bed for a bit, then perhaps take a nice warm bath and then meet up with Ellie and surprise her with these incredible soccer tickets", Mac explained.

"I do like that plan", she began, "Our first day together sounds like it will be a great success".

"There's just one problem though, I can't keep my hands off you", he stated, crashing his lips onto hers, with every movement increasing the passion of the kiss.

She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Well, what about when we're at work, you're my boss- you have to keep control of yourself", she mocked, returning the kiss with the same amount of passion.

The embrace was short lived and interrupted by the apartment door swinging open and by the look of horror on Russ' face.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled, startled by Russ' unannounced presence.

"I was calling round here thinking Mac would know where you were, but the door was slightly ajar, so I assumed something bad had happened or Mac had simply forgotten to lock up", he explained, but looked down at the pair who had been caught in a very compromising position.

"But obviously you two are too busy getting off, I mean its one thing to forget to lock up- but I mean forgetting about your daughter, that's pretty terrible", Russ informed, with a hint of disappointed and disgust in his voice.

"You have no right to barge into Mac's apartment, lecture me about how to be a good parent and then treat me like I'm your property", she yelled, getting sick of Russ' possessive ways.

Jo moved herself from underneath Mac and pulled the covers up to her neck as she carried on the verbal match with her Ex.

"Russ, just get the hell out of here!" she yelled.

Ever since Russ had entered the apartment, Mac had remained silent and had let Jo handle the situation. He could see how upset she was becoming and how Russ' mood was changing from disappointment to anger and felt the need to step in and take charge of the situation before things got out of hand.

"Russ, Jo has sorted it with Ellie, I think you should just leave", Mac suggested, with a balance of authority and advice in his words.

"Fine, you two carry on your little love making session and I'll just go back to work", he spat viciously as he stormed out of Mac's apartment leaving the pair stunned at Russ' behaviour. Mac could have sworn he had heard envy in Russ' voice but decided against pointing that fact out.

Jo started to cry and turned her head into Mac's chest.

"I'm an awful Mom and a failure as a person", She moaned, pulling Mac closer as she clung to him for comfort.

"You are a great Mom and an amazing person- don't listen to a jerk like Russ, he's a manipulator and thrives on power", he assured her kissing the top of her head as he pulled her further down the covers and pressed their bodies close reassuring her that he wasn't going to leave her.

"I love you Jo", he whispered as he snuggled his head down on the pillow next to her and closed his eyes.

She was shocked at his words and surprised by his admitted affection but at the same time a huge amount of feelings rushed through her body.

"I love you too", she whispered in his ear and rested her head on Mac's chest and closed her eyes- causing a huge grin spreading across Mac's face as she replied with the words he had hoped for her to say…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dreams

_So I've finally managed to write up the fifth chapter- as usual hope you guys like it! Remember to read and review._

_Okay so before the actual story- I would just like to say that I have read a lot of Mac and Jo Fics recently and they're all so good. It makes me want to write better and try and write Mac and Jo in character as well as many other authors have. Another thing- I've been reading one called NYPD movie night or something like that- it is really good and I definitely recommend checking it out. (Sorry if I said the title wrong)_

_Anyway here it goes…_

Mac and Jo had been sleeping now for a few hours. They had forgotten all about the rest of the world and had slept soundly in the safety of each others arms. They hadn't intended to sleep this long as it was now half past two and Ellie was due to finish school at quarter to three. Mac was the first to stir and gingerly rolled over and noticed the time on the digital bedside clock. He gently nudged Jo's shoulder and rubbed light circles on her bare arms in hope of waking her up gently as not to disturb her vigorously from her peaceful sleep. Her eyes fluttered open at the contact and she flashed him her signature smile.

"What time is it handsome?" She asked, with a slight rasp to her voice but yet still sounding sweet and innocent just like an angel.

"It's half past two, we really should get ready and then meet Ellie- we've only got fifteen minutes", Mac informed her, giving her a light kiss on her lips as she sat up in the bed and pulled the covers round her- keeping herself warm and sheltered from the bitter cold that lingered through the apartment.

He was the first to rise from the sheets as he reached for his clothes and began to get dressed in a record amount of time. Not long after Mac's sudden movement- Jo did the same and slipped the clothes that she had worn the night before.

"You know Danville- if this is a regular thing," he begins, indicating their current arrangement. "Maybe you should move in, or just bring some clothes and I'll clear out a draw?" he stated but questioned at the same time.

"You asking me to move in with you?" she asked, not understanding exactly what Mac was trying to say.

"I'm saying that it wouldn't be a bad idea, and I have two spare rooms- Ellie could have one and Tyler when he's not a college, and think about how much bigger this apartment is?" he explains, almost as if he's selling the place to her as apposed to persuading her to move in.

"What as in Move in here – together?" she asked, making sure she got what Mac was trying to suggest.

"Yes, I mean if it's too soon I totally understand, and it was just a suggestion", he explained, feeling slightly embarrassed by his forward gesture.

"No, I would love to live with you permanently, only if you can put up with me and two teenagers?" she asked sarcastically, knowing that Mac was extremely happy with her answer.

"Great, shall we make this thing public or secret?" he asked, wanting to get an idea of where their relationship stood.

"Maybe we should keep things quite for a while, see how things go- I mean you know how fussy the board gets with inter-Work relationships and especially with you being my boss", she replied, making Mac understand her view.

"Well that is settled and anyway Danvi we better go and meet up with Ellie give her the tickets and break the news", He said, causing her to laugh at choice of name he had addressed her as.

"Danvi- seriously? I suppose I could get used to that name", she smiled.

The pair were now wrapped up in their winter woollies and en route towards Ellie's school.

"You think she'll be okay with all of this- in theory it does mean that she has a shorter walk to school and she's closer to her favourite burger bar", Mac points out.

"She may take her time in sussing out the situation and getting used to the sudden change- but I know she'll come round." Jo replied, making realise just how close Jo and Ellie's relationship is.

Just as they turned the corner and interlocked their hands they came face to face with Tyler and a group of his college buddies.

"Mom, Mac what are you two doing?" he asks, naively but after his question he noticed their hands intertwined.

"Well, we are seeing each other", Jo states, causing Tyler's eyebrows to rise in disbelief.

"We were supposed to tell you under better circumstances", she explained, hoping Tyler would be happy for them both and not act like an immature teenager with the same prospect their relationship as Russ.

"Okay, well congratulations" he said, showing genuine congratulations in his voice.

He shook Mac's hand and kissed his Mom on the cheek.

"Now you just have to tell Ellie", Tyler informs.

Jo and Mac smile at his comment and say goodbye to Tyler as they head off to meet Ellie.

"Mac it's not the Kids that we should worry about, I mean Russ is the one that is the problem", she explains.

"You're right there", he points out, aware of Russ' jealousy towards the pairs new found relationship.

"Just watch out, you don't know what he's capable of- he's a Man who sticks to his words", she informs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mac questions, feeling Jo meant more than she intended to let on…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Truths

Mac didn't drop the matter and carried on pushing whilst they walked in the direction of Ellie's school. He couldn't help but pressure her to talk about what she had meant and by now he was becoming inpatient by her choice of obliviousness towards him.

"What did you mean by he's a man to keep his word?" he asked again, his voice becoming concerned and angry.

He couldn't help but think of a million reasons of what Jo had sub-consciously meant by her statement but tried to push the intruding thoughts away.

"For god sake, I meant that he's made threats to people and ninety nine percent of the time kept to them", she lied, unconvincingly.

She avoided looking in his eyes at her sentence and instead focused her gaze out towards the on coming rush of New Yorkers getting on with their day to day life.

She mentally kicked herself for letting such a small amount of detail out, she knew Mac would be inquisitive towards the mention of Russ a hidden temper but she just wished her answer would satisfy him and he wouldn't figure out the truth.

Mac sensed her discomfort and for now dropped the subject and randomly changed the topic of discussion.

"Not long till Ellie will be the happiest young lady in New York", he began, wafting his hand indicating the tickets that he held.

"She will definitely be your BFF after this", she mocked, giving him a friendly nudge. They turned their final corner and saw Ellie waiting outside the school gates.

"Hey Kiddo," Jo called and ran towards her daughter. After exchanging many apologies with each other and hugging one another tightly the pair eventually stopped yapping on.

"Well Ellie- as you've probably guessed Me and Mac are well, a couple", Jo began, waiting for her daughters response.

"I know, I knew before you did, and it's cool", Ellie smiled, slightly confusing Jo of what she meant, but Jo shook it off and was grateful that her daughter was ok with her and Mac.

"I've got some tickets to your favorite team ever", Mac stated, bringing the pair back to reality.

Ellie screamed when he handed her the tickets and thanked both her Mom and Mac.

"Erm, is it okay if I take two friends instead or did you two want to go?" Ellie asked.

"No baby, that's fine- me and Mac have some things to sort out, but remember stay safe and call me every half hour", Jo informed.

"Sure Mom", Ellie wined playfully.

"Right well you run off tell your friends and will catch up", Jo said.

She looked to Mac she could still tell that the Russ issue was on his mind, therefore she decided to tackle the subject.

"Russ wasn't a good cop, in fact he was a bent Cop, Violent, aggressive and just set against causing trouble", she breathed, letting out a sigh as she stated the words.

"And he got you to cover for his antics?", Mac asked, thinking he had figured it out.

"No, I know because of the things he used to do to me", she revealed…


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it's been a while- I'm hoping to make this chapter more intense and more serious. So please read and review and check out my latest House Fanfic- Love is a Battlefield3_

_Right then just to remind you, _

_Mac and Jo are now a couple, Ellie and Tyler are fine about the news- it's just Russ who is the problem. Jo has just warned Mac about Russ and revealed that he had been violent toward her in the past…_

"What did he do?" Mac asked, harbouring great concern with his words.

She shook her head, trying to downplay what she had revealed, but it was too late as she had already got her self in too deep.

"Jo, I asked you a question", he said.

"I heard, I'm just not answering you- it's useless talking to you when you're in this mood", she replied.

"For god sake, I just meant that he had said things to me in the past- it's nothing", she lied.

He didn't stop with his questions and carried on bombarding her with his inquisitiveness towards what she had unintentionally revealed.

"You just took what I said out of context", she informed him, hoping that that would satisfy him or at least stop him prying further into the situation.

But he still continued asking her until she snapped and turned to face him.

"Fine, would it make you happy to know that Russ was an Alcoholic and would beat me most days after work. Would it satisfy you to know that he would beat me within inches of my life? That he made me have an abortion!" she yelled.

He stared at her in shock. He did not expect all those intimate details to be spilled from her mouth.

He stayed silent, wishing he hadn't pressured her into reliving all those painful memories.

He thought back to what she had just told him and realized how much physical and emotional abuse she had endured. He knew Russ was quite manipulating but he had no idea at exactly how much of a manipulator he could be.

"Did you tell anyone?" Mac asked, daring to speak.

She shook her head.

"No, I was a coward", she replied.

He grabbed her hand and held it producing comfort towards her.

"You were not a coward, Jo you were scared- there's a huge difference". He said.

"Mac I nearly killed him once", she revealed.

"When?" he asked, surprised at what she had admitted.

"When we first got divorced, I had had a bit to drink and he was just sat there watching me from across the street on a bench, and I nearly marched over there and blew his brains out, I was on duty at the time and I'd had a few drinks over a dinner, the drink gave me to confidence I needed, but it was the thought of Tyler that had stopped me", she breathed.

He hugged her tight; telling her that it was all okay and that he was here now and Russ would never hurt her again.

"I'll help you over come you're bottled up emotions and we can get you the right closure that you need", he said calmly and soothingly. She nodded and was so eternally grateful that she had Mac there every step of the way…


End file.
